Thunderbolts
The Thunderbolts (also called "T-Bolts") is the name of several different lineups of a Marvel supervillain team, which eventually became a team for reformed villains. Biography Zemo's Thunderbolts The first incarnation of the T-Bolts was created by Baron Helmut Zemo. It was made up of supervillains with new personas, and they claimed to be a new team of heroes to replace the Avengers, who were thought to have been killed by Onslaught. The public lauded the Thunderbolts, giving them all the glory that the Avengers had had before. Then Zemo revealed his true plan, and used his new influence to take over the world. He was only stopped by his fellow team-mates (minus Techno), who had grown to enjoy being heroic. Members of Zemo's First Thunderbolts *Baron Zemo II (alias Citizen V) *Fixer (alias Techno) *Beetle (alias MACH-1) *Screaming Mimi (alias Songbird) *Goliath (alias Atlas) *Moonstone (alias Metorite) Mach-3's Thunderbolts The remaining T-Bolts stayed a team, and were joined by several other heroes and former villains, including Hawkeye, until their defeat from Graviton, which killed several of them, and their arrest by SHIELD. After his release from prison, Beetle, aka MACH-3, reformed the group with former members Atlas and Songbird, also recruiting several reformed villains. Unknown to them, however, they were still being used by Zemo, who revealed himself later. Members of MACH-3's Thunderbolts *MACH-3 *Atlas *Songbird *Photon *Jolt *Speed Demon *Joystick *Blizzard *Radioactive Man Thunderbolt Army Zemo eventually got back control of his team, and when he learned that Joystick was actually working for the Grandmaster, he gathered a larger amount of villains to join him in the Thunderbolt's Army to combat the Grandmaster. Members of Zemo's Second Thunderbolts *Baron Zemo II *Songbird *Atlas *Blizzard *Several different wearers of the Beetle armor. *Doctor Octopus *Whirlwind *Killer Shrike *Quicksand *Backlash *Mongoose *Porcupine *Grizzly *Eel *Boomerang *Pretty Persuasions *Unicorn *Vermin *Ox *Batroc the Leaper *Bushmaster *King Cobra *Rattler *U-Foes **Vector **Vapor **Ironclad **X-Ray Civil War During this time, Songbird was asked to gather a new team to fight in the current Civil War as Pro-Registration black ops agents to hunt down non-registered superhumans. Members of Civil War Thunderbolts *Songbird *Atlas *Moonstone *Radioactive Man *Joystick *U-Foes *Bullseye *Lady Deathstrike *Jack O' Lantern *Jester *Taskmaster *Venom (Mac Gargan) Osborn's Thunderbolts Norman Osborn took leadership of the Thunderbolts while the heroes fought amongst themselves in the Civil War. Osborn created a full-on villain group, continuing with their job of hunting non-regs, as well as taking liberties that villains usually take. Members of Osborn's Thunderbolts *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin * Doctor Doom *Songbird *Bullseye *Venom (Mac Gargan) *Moonstone *Radioactive Man *Penance *Swordsman Dark Reign After the events of the Civil War and Secret Invasion, in which the T-Bolts took part, Songbird and Swordsman deserted the team because they had abandoned Songbird in battle and where just too evil for their tastes. After attempting to murder Songbird and succeding in killing Swordsman, Norman Osborn disbanded his Thunderbolts in order to create the Dark Avengers, which Venom, Bullseye, and Moonstone joined. The Thunderbolts stayed alive, however, with new members, and acted as Norman's spies and black ops agents, in contrast to the publicized Dark Avengers. Members of the Dark Reign's Thunderbolts *Black Widow (Yelena Belova) (actually the original Widow in disguise) *Ghost *Paladin *Headsman *Mister X *Ant-Man II *Scourge Heroic Age After Norman Osborn's defeat, the Thunderbolts were brought together by the hero Luke Cage, and consisted of several heroes, neutral characters, and reformed villains. This is the current version of the team. Members of Luke Cage's Thunderbolts *Luke Cage *Songbird *MACH-V *Moonstone *Man-Thing *Iron Fist (temporary member) *Ghost *Juggernaut *Satana *Crossbones (never really reformed) *Shocker *Mister Hyde Gallery Images Thunderbolts_Zemo_1.png|Zemo's first line-up, revealing the members' villain personas. Thunderbolts_Army.jpg|Zemo's army of supervillains. Thunderbolts_(Earth-616)_from_Civil_War_The_Initiative_Vol_1_1_0001.png|Norman Osborn's evil Thunderbolts. The_Thunderbolts.jpg Taskmaster's Thunderbolts.png|Taskmaster's Thunderbolts. Thunderbolts AUR.jpg|Thunderbolts in Avengers: Ultron Revolution. 38838fd475af2366efb750ffcfeb4bc5--marvel.jpg Thunderbolts_Vol_1_129-131_Clint_Langley_Variants.jpg New_Thunderbolts_Vol_1_13_Textless.jpg New_Thunderbolts_Vol_1_10_Textless.jpg Thunderbolts_Vol_1_110_Second_Printing_Variant_Textless.jpg Thunderbolts_Vol_1_110_Textless.jpg Thunderbolts_Vol_1_114_Textless.jpg.png Thunderbolts_Vol_1_116_Textless.jpg Thunderbolts_Vol_1_122_Textless.jpg.png Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_569_Textless.jpg Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Teams Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Hulk Villains